Imani
Imani 'is a ''Legend of Zelda fanbase character created by Porcelian-Doll. She is one of the various NPCs featured within Land-of-Hyrule and its custom timeline path. Imani is the full-blooded sister of Talya and serves as the gerudo archery instructor. Land-of-Hyrule Application Character Application '''Name: Imani Age: 35 Gender: Female Race: Gerudo Family: Talya (full-blooded sister) Residence: Gerudo Valley Occupation: Thief, Archery Instructor (skill trainer) Personality: Friendly, humorous, patient, strict, expectant, wily. Other: Imani is a very worldly woman and openly shares her knowledge with anyone who will listen. She has met many different races in her travels and is aware of the tension between them and the Gerudo but she doesn't let it hold her back. Shares a very close bond with her younger sister, Talya. As a trained killer Imani is very dangerous but she doesn't enjoy killing and only does it as a last resort. She has a competitive side and enjoys challenging herself. Abilities: - Stealth - Archery Expert - Dagger and Scimitar Skills - Agility and Stamina Weaknesses: - Close combat (although she had training in hand-to-hand combat she is better at ranged combat) - Talya (Imani has always been very protective of her sister) - Loss of her bow (it was a gift from her father and she will become frantic if it is missing; also it's her primary weapon) - Deep water (mildly hydrophobic and isn't a strong swimmer) - Cold temperatures/climates History: Imani and her younger sister Talya were the children of a Gerudo mother and Hylian mercenary. Their first encounter resulted in Imani's conception and their father was enthralled by the woman he started to spend his time tracking her down. In a year's time he succeeded in finding their mother and baby Imani and their reunion led to the conception of Talya. As sisters Imani and Talya grew very close and would often get into trouble together from their childish games. Unlike most gerudo children the sisters grew up knowing their father and when they began training Imani would split her time with her mother and sister in the Valley and traveling with her father in the rest of Hyrule. With her father's experience as a mercenary and use of the sword, Imani's training began with swordplay and knife throwing. During the time she spent in the Valley her mother was concerned she wasn't learning the proper use of the weapons and made her train the traditional Gerudo way. It wasn't until she encountered a bow on one her trips with her father that her true calling as an archer was revealed. Imani is very aware of her sister's love of treasure and always keep an eye out for something she might like. Currently, Imani is the archery instructor in the Valley and offers her services for all Gerudo and those who manage to gain a membership to the guild. She and her sister Talya occasionally work as a team in heists and as a good team they share the spoils. As a primary instructor, Imani spends most of her time in the Valley but she will sometimes accompany her sister when she travels to Hyrule with job offers or when she gets word of an archery competition. Archery Skill Training Basic Training An easy course for all beginner archers who want to learn the art and need to know the basics. Students will learn the fundamentals of archery. The course only has a series of easy targets and the more they shoot the more rupees they earn. Intermediate Training A more complicated course for more experienced archers, Imani will set up a series of targets around the range and the student has a limited amount of time to shoot them all. The more they shoot the more rupees they earn and if they manage to shoot them all in the amount of time they earn quiver upgrade. (This reward is only available once.) Horseback Training A special course usually only available to students with a horse but Imani keeps an extra horse around for those willing to pay extra to borrow it. Imani will take the student to the horseback archery range behind the fortress and instruct them that they are to shoot as many targets as they can in a single lap. The more targets they shoot the more rupees they earn. Gallery loh_npc_Extra_imani_by_porcelian_doll-d6yykez.png|Misc. Details|link=http://porcelian-doll.deviantart.com/art/LoH-NPC-Imani-421516763 Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Fanbase Category:Land of Hyrule